


"Candy Town High"

by The_wokeblackgoddess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Molestation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wokeblackgoddess/pseuds/The_wokeblackgoddess
Summary: This story is based off of my experience in high school senior year. There's love, drama, betrayal, humor, fluff & a bit angst. This will be a lemon so warning! Also there will be sexual assault & harassment so if you find it triggering please do not read. Sum...What happens to Bulma when she no longer wants to live with her mom and chooses to live with her dad senior year?





	"Candy Town High"

** _***A/N: New story alert!!! Read, Review/Comment, Subscribe/Follow, and Favorite. I also post my stories on Archiveofourown.com so if you guys wanna read my stories without the annoyance of my author’s notes feel free to look me up. I’m @The_wokeblackgoddess. Also, I post some of my drawings on Deviantart my username is the same as my name on here @number1dbzgal. Check out my art leave a comment and tell me what you think. And like always…_ **

** _Until We Meet Again Guys_ **

** _~Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess_ **

** _And now on with the story…._ **

“Candy Town High”

**Chapter 1**

My name is Bulma Brief and this is my high school story. I moved to Candy Town my senior year to live with my dad. I thought it was going to be nice and peaceful….but I was way wrong. It all started with my mom. Her and my dad had gotten a divorce when I was 10 and I had been living with her ever since. I rarely ever got to see my dad and when I did it wasn’t for very much time. My mother would never let me visit him when I wanted to, it would always be what she wanted because no matter what she always seemed to make everything about herself but last year I turned 17 and I finally had a say. I chose to stay with my dad and finish out my senior year living with him. I wanted to leave right away so I packed everything I owned and moved in with him. My dad owned a huge mansion and was the owner of Capsule Corp. he was a complete genius, it was only natural that his genes passed on to me. My IQ exceeded far above the highest score and yet I still had to finish high school. I wanted to start college before my freshman year but my parents thought it was best for me to get the full high school experience and be like any normal teenage girl my age so I thought what the hell, why not? Little did I know that hell is exactly what I’d be in.

On my first day of school I was so nervous….. I got up out of bed early. Showered, brushed my teeth, washed my face and got dressed. I walked over passed my dresser and looked in my mirror. _ ‘Uniform...ugh’ _ I thought to myself. I wore a black button down long sleeved shirt with a red, black and white plaid skirt. I had on knee high socks with black shoes to match. I went down stairs and saw that breakfast was being made by one of my father’s assistants. 

“Good morning Bulma dear,” she smiled. “You’re father is in his lab and he told me to prepare breakfast, have a seat.”

I sat down at the table as she finished cooking breakfast. She made eggs, bacon, waffles and blueberry muffins which were my favorite.

My father’s assistant walked over to the door of his lab and knocked on it, “Mr. Briefs, breakfast is ready!” she shouted.

“Alright, thank you! I’m a little bit busy so I’ll come and eat later!” he shouted back.

She smiled, “I will make your plate and put it in the fridge,” she said.

“Alright thanks!” he said.

Once I finished eating I put my dishes in the sink. I went upstairs to grab my book bag before heading out. 

It was a bright morning and the sun was beaming lightly across my forehead. It was fairly humid and hot for 7 in the morning. When I arrived at my new school I noticed that the parking lot was nearly empty. _ ‘Great Bulma, just great,’ _ I thought as I slammed the car door of my dark silver Camaro. I carried my book bag in my hand before slugging it across my shoulder, using my other hand I hit the button on my keys to lock my car doors then shoved them in my pocket. _ ‘The first day of school and I noticeably come early,’ _I walked passed the stairs to enter the school building and then through the doors to the front office. There was a lady at the front typing on her computer. She was olive skinned with white hair and glasses. “Hello, my name is Bulma Brief I’m here to get my schedule.”

The woman looked up from her computer to look up at me wearing a face that read annoyance. She tucked a white lock behind her ear and pushed her glasses up on her face. “I’m sorry you’re not suppose to get your schedule until 8:00,” she paused and looked at the clock on the wall. “It’s 7:28 now you’ll have to wait 32 minutes,” she said turning her attention to the computer again.

I glared at her before making my way out of her office. _ ‘Well I might as well go and kill some time,’ _ I thought as I walked back to my car. I chucked my bag in the passenger seat then shoved my keys in cranking my car. I drove off not knowing where I wanted to go. _ ‘I could go shopping,’ _ I thought as I stopped at a red light. _ ‘There’s a Target close by I’ll go get some snacks from there and then maybe buy some clothes from that boutique not too far from here. That should kill plenty of time’ _ I got back in my car and drove to target getting my favorite snacks. I got some oreos, jalapeno chips, barbecue chips, plantain chips, vegan cookies ** _(Of course some vegan snacks because I am one ;)) _ ** and some fruit. Once I finished getting all of what I wanted I paid for my things and went on to the next shop. I found the nearest most expensive clothing store and shopped until my heart's contempt. I bought all kinds of dresses, jeans, shoes and shirts. As I handed the sales lady my credit card I pulled out my phone to check the time. _ ‘Alright! 15 minutes till school starts. That’s enough time for me to get back,’ _ The sales lady handed me my card and then handed me my new clothes in bags.

“Have a nice day Ms. Brief,” she said handing me my last bag.

“You too,” I smiled sweetly. Once I made it back to my car I threw my bags in the back seat and drove off to school. When I arrived in the parking lot for the second time it was almost filled. I still managed to get the same parking spot so I pulled in and parked. I put my snacks in my bag before hopping out of the car and locking my doors. I pulled out my phone to check the time again. _ ‘Just 2 minutes to spare,’ _ I waited leaning against my car when a black Mercedes pulled up beside my car. A girl with long black hair stepped out and she appeared to be yelling at her phone.

“Ahh!” she shouted slamming her phone in her jacket pocket.

I raised my brow, _ ‘I wonder what her problem is...,’ _ the school doors began opening and the students began pouring inside. _ ‘Great it's gonna take forever for everyone to get their schedules,’ _ and just like I thought it did. They separated everyone by grade level and before you could even get your schedule you had to turn in your phone to the main office. _ ‘This really blows,’ _ I thought as I handed my phone in. I then made my way to stand in another line to get my schedule. Once I got it, I smiled. 

  


** _Schedule Grade 12_ **

** _A Day_ **

** _1st period: A.P. Trig - Mrs. Ranfan_ **

** _2nd period: A.P. Art - Mr. King Kai_ **

** _3rd period: Lunch_ **

** _4th period: A.P. Science - Mr. Korn_ **

** _5th period: A.P. English - Mr. Kami_ **

** _B Day_ **

** _1st period: A.P. Geometry - Mrs. Fortune Teller Baba_ **

** _2nd period: P.E. - Mr. Muten Roshi_ **

** _3rd period - Lunch_ **

** _4th period: A.P. Tech - Mr. Whis_ **

** _5th period: A.P. History - Mr. Grand Kai_ **

_ `I love my classes.’ _ I thought shoving my schedule in my bag before heading to my first class.

** _***********************_ **

** _A/N: Sorry this chapter was kinda short but what do you guys think so far? This story is based on my senior year of high school. Some things are gonna be extremely exaggerated but for the most part I’m gonna keep true to my personal experience. Let me know what you think in the comments follow/subscribe/like/favorite and I’ll see you next time ^^._ **


End file.
